Shattered
by GleekJonasFreak
Summary: Kurt Hummel had it all. He had amazing friends who supported him, a family who accepted him and a boyfriend who loved him with all his heart. But everything changed one day in the locker room. What if the kiss with Karofsky wasn't just a kiss? MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _So this is a Klaine fiction and yes it is sad in the beginning but there will be a lot of fluff to come but I hope you all enjoy it. Male Pregnancy is involved._

Prologue

Kurt knew that his life would always be hard and the only people who ever told him he was special was his parents. He didn't totally like the idea that he was gay but he always knew he was. He used to be ashamed of it and was terrified to tell anyone especially his mom and dad. But when his mom died from cancer when he was eight he couldn't hide it from his dad anymore. He had a feeling that his dad knew and he wasn't going to stop him or change the way he felt. It made Kurt feel a lot better when he turned sixteen and told his dad and his best friend Mercedes that he was gay. He didn't have to hide it anymore.

Sooner than later everyone in school knew Kurt was gay. It was a complete bad thing. Most of his friends were girls anyways and it wasn't like they were bothering him about it. He did of course get weird looks every now and again and he had the tendency to fall for a straight guy one in which ended up being his step-brother. It was crazy but he didn't regret saying who he is. He loved himself as much as he could. His mom always told him to be strong and don't let people bring you down. He always took her advice to heart. Making sure that he memory was never forgotten. He loved her so much and it did hurt thinking that she wasn't there but he always knew she was watching over him.

One day that all changed Kurt was broken and no one knew why. He was acting out at home and at school. He would yell at people for no reason or he would start pushing them around. Burt Hummel worried about Kurt. He had never seen his son in such a violent manner and to see him like it just caused him to break. Kurt was always a good, honest and sweet kid and when he started acting out it only made Burt and Carole worry.

Kurt didn't care who he was hurting. He was just so sick and tired of people asking questions about what was wrong with him and why he was acting this way. No one could get through to him. He was complete at loss. He felt hurt, confused, angry, disgusted, basically everything in the book. He couldn't understand why he was being so rude and as much as he tried it still didn't work. It was all because of him. All because of what Karofsky did to him. He took away the one thing that was supposed to be the most important thing for him to give to the one he loved. He was hoping to give it to Blaine. The one he had love sine they day he met him on the staircase at Dalton, but instead Karofsky took it all away and Kurt was terrified of telling anyone but the worst part was he couldn't tell his parents and his boyfriend that he was pregnant.

_Okay so this is my first Klaine one so I hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews on what you think about this chapter._


	2. Helpless

_A/N: I just wanna tell you all that you are amazing and it means so much to me that you like the story so far. I am still working on it so here is the first official chapter to this story. Remember to review._

Chapter One- Helpless

Kurt followed Karofsky into the locker room after he had pushed him into his locker. He was getting really tired of being pushed around by the kid. He could only take so much and he could remember Blaine's words playing in the back of his mind. _Courage Kurt. You need to stand up to him like I didn't. Don't let him push you around. _It was all that played in his mind while he walked down the halls of McKinley. It was his word that kept him from crawling in a hole and never coming out. The words were like a song to him and he could never get tired of hearing them.

When he entered the locker room, David was empty out some of the contents of his locker. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and marched over to the older boy. "What the hell is your problem?" Kurt said angrily. His face was stern and strict and he was trying to remain as calm as possible.

"My problem is you flaunting yourself around like you own this place." David stated slamming his locker shut. "Don't tempt me Hummel!" he gripped the boys shirt with his fist pointed towards his face.

"You cannot punch the gay out of me more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" Kurt screamed at the other boy. "Hit me see if I care." He waited for David to respond but he didn't. All he did was star at him and Kurt was confused as to why he was staring and then David pressed his lips against his.

"Get off of me!" Kurt yelled pushing the football player away. He placed a hand over his mouth and tried to run away. David pulled Kurt back into another kiss trying to stick his tongue into the boys mouth.

Kurt was broken, what was going on. He tried to get away but he was to small and the boy was twice his size and he couldn't fight back. He just stood there pushing him away but nothing seemed to work. Karofsky just came back for another kiss.

"Stop it!" Kurt begged. "Please stop kissing me." He cried as tears filled his eyes and streamed down his face.

"Oh come on Hummel you know you want me just as much as I want you." David breathed against the boys lips kissing him for a long moment. He placed his hands on the boys pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. He watched Kurt squirm when he stuck his hand down the boys pants. "Oh come on baby you're gonna love this." He cooed kissing down the boys neck.

"No, no stop." Kurt cried out pushing David away, but it was no use he was too weak for the boy. The tears were getting worse. This was not what he thought would happen to him. He didn't think someone would be so cruel to try and steal his virginity away from him as Karofsky was trying to do. "Please don't do this."

David took his hand out of Kurt's pants and pulled them down along with the boys boxers to reveal the beauty of his amazing ass and cock. How David's own cock twitched just looking at that perfectly round ass. He licked his lips and undid his own pants. He didn't care if he was in the locker room he just wanted Kurt now and bad. He wanted to be inside that tight ass of his and he was going to.

Kurt just stared at David with his tear stained face still crying. He knew that he wasn't going to get out of this. He just wanted to die. He prayed to god not that he believed or anything that someone would come into the room and save him but nothing. He just felt David sick glare at him and it terrified him.

David got his pants undone and pulled them down as he turned Kurt around and pushed him against the lockers. His hands trailed down the boys back savouring the feeling of how soft his skin was. Perfect porcelain skin and it was amazing. He didn't listen to the cries and pleas coming from Kurt instead it just made him want him more than before. His heart was racing and his cock was getting hard. He kissed Kurt's neck and sucked on and soft spot and rubbed himself up against him. "You like that don't you."

Kurt was numb. His whole mind had been lost and he couldn't move was this really happening or was this just a nightmare. He shook his head and realized that it was as real as ever and David was gonna rape him right there in the locker room and no one was there to stop him. Where the hell was everyone? That's when Kurt remembered the bell had rung for final period to start. Everyone was in class or gone home for last period.

David continued to suck on the smaller boys neck and push himself against Kurt. Once he had enough of the sucking he was ready for the fucking. He placed his free hand on his dick and stroked it a couple of times to make sure it was hard enough before spreading Kurt's leg and pushing himself inside his ass. It was so nice and warm and tight too. David was in heaven.

Kurt started to panic. This was not happening to him. He was not losing his virginity to an asshole like David. He started to cry and scream out in pain when he felt the boy enter his ass. It hurt so much and he could feel the blood running down his legs. This was the most embarrassing things to ever happen in his entire life and he wanted to die.

David pushed Kurt more into the lockers and thrusted himself into him. Each movement became faster and harder. It was intoxicating and he was having the best time of his life. He had never felt so high in his life. Kurt had the perfect body and the most amazing ass. He pushing himself farther in as Kurt winced in pain and David just moaned.

"Please stop, David stop!" Kurt cried out hoping that someone would hear him and burst in and save him. He wanted Blaine to come and help him. He was saving himself for the perfect moment when Blaine confessed his love for him and they would give one another to each other. This wasn't how losing your virginity was supposed to happen. Not being raped by another student who was too afraid to come out of the closet so he picked on other kids. Not in a locker room at school. It was supposed to be special and this was far from it.

David was reaching his climax and he was having a grand time being inside Kurt. The feeling of his tight ass around his hard cock was amazing and it was making David feel so powerful. Grinning his kissed and sucked on Kurt's neck a little bit more before he felt it was time to shoot his load. He arched his back and his eyes rolled back in his head and he hit his orgasm and came inside of Kurt.

Kurt felt sick to his stomach when he felt the cum fall down his legs and inside of his ass. It was horrible and painful too. It was something he didn't expect and to think that the boy was getting pleasure out of making another person's life hell well that was even more humiliating.

Once David pulled out of Kurt and shook himself off he pulled his pants back up and grinned. "Well that was fun. You tell anyone and I'll kill you." He stated kissing Kurt on the head before turning around and leaving the locker room.

Kurt fell to the floor and curled up in a ball not bothering to pull up his pants or boxers. He was broken and wanted to die. He couldn't breath and it was hard to see straight. He just curled in a fetal position and passed out exhausted from the pain and screaming.


	3. Finn finds Kurt

Finn waited by his locker with his best friend Puck. He had promised his parents that he would watch out for Kurt. They were brothers after all and even though some of the things hadn't been the best when they first found out about it, they got over their differences and finally became brothers. He knew Kurt would be awkward when their parents got married at first considering he had had a crush on Finn, but now that Kurt was dating Blaine he didn't have to worry about him and he actually liked being the older protective brother.

When Kurt didn't meet him at his locker like he was supposed to after school Finn begun to wonder what was going on. Kurt was never late for anything and both Puck and Finn knew that. He was always the first for everything and usually was ten minutes early when everyone else was twenty minutes late. Finn grumbled to himself and looked at Puck. He had a feeling that something was seriously wrong and Kurt was in trouble. He was afraid that Karofsky went through with his threat and killed the poor boy and that only made his heart race faster.

Finn ran down the school hallway as it was emptying from the students going home and looked inside all the classrooms for Kurt. He ran into Mercedes on his way to find Kurt and had asked her if she had seen him. She said that she thought he went home because he wasn't in History with her last period. This sent alarms off in Finn's head and he ran towards the locker room and opened it.

The tall boy fell backwards against the door when he saw Kurt laying on the ground in a fetal position. Puck was behind him and pushed him forward. "Dude help him." He stated watching the boy lay there with a blood pool forming around him. He couldn't believe this was happening and as much as he hated to admit to it, Puck really wanted to cry. No one should have to go through what Kurt went through. Moreover he didn't think it was possible for someone to even do that to another person. Sure he had heard things about it on the news and yeah it made him protective of his little sister but he didn't think it could happen in a school locker room.


End file.
